


Red In Tooth and Claw

by coaldustcanary



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: Red brings gifts to her Grandmother.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Red In Tooth and Claw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).



Red put aside her cloak and her ax to empty her basket for Grandmother.

 _What big eyes you have…_ Coins for each eye to pay the toll.

 _What big hands you have…_ Palms turned, opened, and filled with flowers and herbs - rosemary for remembrance, lily for rebirth.

 _What a big mouth you have…_ Honeycake for her tongue, crisped in the fat of a calf sacrificed under the full moon. 

Red covered her with her gray cloak and waited.

Grandmother rose with the moon, honey-stained lips howling. Red smiled, put on her russet fur, and two wolves ran into the wood.


End file.
